dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
I Want It
I Want It is an American teen sitcom created by Floyd Martinez for Disney Channel and Disney XD. The series was picked up for a 9 episode season on June 8, 2014, beginning production in October 2013 and premiered on July 28, 2014. The first season was doubled to 18 episodes on August 3, 2014, but ended only with 13 episodes. Season 2 was announced shortly afterward with 13 episodes. Season 3 was announced with 10 episodes but was later split, with 5 episodes going to the newly-announced Season 4 and the remaining 5 staying in Season 3. The show ended on December 25, 2014, at its fourth season with the episode "Merry Christmas". I Want It did not have an official ending planned, ending with a Christmas special. A movie was planned shortly after Season 3, titled "I Want It: Tonight's Fall", but was later turned into a series called "Tonight's Fall" and later, would turn into the 2015 DCOM Tonight's Fall: Outbreak. In March 2016, a fifth and a sixth season were announced, but no new episodes were made and the series officially ended at this date. An upcoming reunion or spin-off was announced by series creator Floyd Martinez on August 29, 2018, 2 years, 8 months and 5 days after the aforementioned announcement. A 10-episode fifth season for I Want as announced and aired from September 3 to September 21. Series Summary The project, titled "I Want It", is a series that follows Ryan Mackenzie (portrayed by Floyd Martinez), Chad Clinton (portrayed by George Delanivias) and Ryan's cousin, Brooke Stonebridge (portrayed by Sarah Martinez), as they navigate through the challenges of life. The series takes place in Portland, Oregon. The series stars Disney stars and newcomers Floyd Martinez as Ryan Mackenzie, Sarah Martinez as Brooke Stonebridge, and George Delanivias as Chad Clinton. The series is produced by Disney Channel and It's a Laugh Productions. "I Want It" mainly consisted of a running gag where events would mysteriously occur without any of the characters realizing it, such as the introduction of characters from other series (e.g. South Park) into the show. Like Finally Me, made by the same creator, the series frequently overuses plots already used in a variety of series, but attempts to twist things by introducing weird elements into the show. While "Finally Me" was inspired mainly by Liv and Maddie, I Want It received inspiration from Finally Me but from a variety of other series including ANT Farm. Topics that "I Want It" made fun of included: the kidnapping of Miley Cyrus in the Season 1 episode of the same name and Selena Gomez's "crush" on character Ryan in "Selena's New Crush", "I Want It" is, so far, the latest series made by Floyd Martinez. Controversy Some episodes of "I Want It" were labeled as controversial. A good portion of the season portrayed the character Jack Knight as a sociopath only interested in disrupting the gang, going as far as locking them up in a closet in Season 2 episode "Locked", which made some viewers feel uncomfortable. The character Adam also drew controversy, going as far as kidnapping a majority of the gang in the Season 3 episode "Crazy Kyle", which aired on November 4, 2014. A boycott was organized by the "Washington State I Want It Fan Club", an I Want It fan club based in Washington that consisted of over 100,000 followers on Twitter during the controversy, who demanded the episode to not be broadcast due to its "sensitiveness" and for being "an episode not suitable for Disney Channel". Aided by concerned parents, there was significant pressure exerted on Disney Channel, but the episode was still broadcast, having received much lower ratings than normal. The episode was not rerun the following day, and after the show ended, reruns of the episode were strictly censored by Disney Channel in order to avoid further controversy. Series creator Floyd Martinez apologized publicly on November 6, 2014, while Cyrus Uy, who portrayed Adam in the episode, admitted that he was uncomfortable with the role and later had a significantly reduced role in the series. Cast Main cast * Floyd Martinez as Ryan Mackenzie, a chill and laid back guy whose goal is to become a popular guy while making his mark on high school; * Sarah Martinez as Brooke Stonebridge, Ryan's cousin who has a love for acting; * George Delanivias as Chad Clinton, Ryan's adventurous and also laid back best friend; * Ariana Grande as Katherine Northway, Chad's girlfriend and later school president; * Rekaya Starlight as Lara Moonlight, an outspoken comedian; * Bella Thorne as Emma Campbell, Ryan's girlfriend and Lara's "secretary" who has a crush on Stan despite being Ryan's girlfriend; 'Recurring cast' * Brenda Song as London Tipton, the character from "The Suite Life of Zack & Cody"; * Mary Wary as Jordin Sparks, another "not-so-identical version of the real person" character; * Austin Mahone as Tad "Jack" Knight II, an athlete who is a fan of the Portland Beavers; ** Austin Mahone as Brad Dixon, Ryan and Brooke's neighbor; * Austin North as Stanley Marsh, Lara's boyfriend, described as a "not-so-identical version of the South Park character". 'Guest cast' * Craig Tucker as Dylan Cooper, Jordin's best friend; * Cyrus Uy as Adam; ironically introduced as another South Park character; Broadcast The series premiered in Canada on July 18, 2014, on YTV and on August 2, 2014, on Disney Channel. The show previewed on July 20, 2014, and premiered on August 14, 2014, on Disney Channel (UK & Ireland). It previewed on July 30, 2014, and premiered on August 7, 2014, and August 11, 2014, on Disney Channel (New Zealand and Australia), respectively. It premiered worldwide on August 30, 2014. Ratings Seasons Notes Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Series by Floyd Martinez